


I'm So Sorry

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, kind of, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: "I accidentally punched you in the face while gesticulating wildly" meet ugly au





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet that I left open ended in case I decide to continue in this universe someday.

"Oh my God!" Ray shouted, flinging his arms out, "I can't be-"

"Ow."

Ray heard the groan as he processed the fact that his hand had connected with... something. He turned around to find Nathaniel fucking Heywood.

Nathaniel Heywood had gone to the same high school as Ray. He was the star of their school's football team and had won countless championships. He'd dated almost every cheerleader and was one of the most popular guys in school. But he wasn't just a dumb jock, he was actually pretty smart and Ray had even had some AP classes with him. He was a walking wet dream, and Ray had been pining for him all of high school, despite the fact that they had never even talked. Ray doubted Nate even knew who he was.

And now here they were, five years later in a Jitters. And Ray had just punched him in the face.

Great.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god." Ray scrambled out of his seat, his face heating with embarrassment. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Nate replied, lowering his hands from his face. He finally looked at Ray, and something flickered in his eyes.

"I'm really, truly, so so sorry," Ray continued to apologize profusely. "Sara was saying that Han didn't shoot first and I'm very passionate about the fact that he did and I just... wasn't aware of my surroundings. I'm so sorry."

"It's really not a big deal," Nate replied, shooting Ray a charming smile. "I mean, if I was going to be punched in the face, I'm glad it was for a worthy cause."

"You like Star Wars?"

"Who doesn't like Star Wars? I mean, I prefer Indiana Jones but you can't go wrong with anything Harrison Ford."

"I couldn't agree more," Ray muttered, staring at Nate with awe. Of course he was still amazing. "Oh, um, Ray Palmer." Ray introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

Nate took it, replying "Nate. Nate Heywood. Um, actually, I think we went to high school together? You graduated top of our class."

"Oh, I didn't think you knew who I was."

"Are you kidding? You were the smartest guy in school! And hilarious, all the teachers loved you. We actually had a few classes together but we never talked."

Ray was shocked at what he was hearing. Nate Heywood not only knew who he was, but thought he was funny. And smart.

"I loved your speech at graduation by the way."

And liked his speech. Wow.

"Oh, uh," Ray stammered, "thank you."

Nate smiled at Ray, and God was he beautiful.

"We should catch up sometime. I'd love to hear what you've done since high school."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great."

"Awesome!" Nate sounded genuinely excited as he pulled out their phone and exchanged numbers.

"Text me soon!" Nate said, grinning as he walked out of the coffee shop.

Ray slowly turned around, sinking into his chair.

"Oh. My. God."

"Wow, I can't believe you punched a guy in the face and instead of getting yelled at you got a date," Sara said, grinning slyly.

"What? It's not a date. It's just, two guys from high school catching up."

"Two guys from high school who weren't friends in high school."

"Shut up."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just tell me everything that happens."

"Oh trust me, I will," Ray said, sighing happily. His crush on Nate had never really gone away, and he was hoping this could be the start of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
